Normal
by KamKamanimeneko
Summary: Kagome is the new girl at Shikon No Tama Highschool. There she makes a group of friends, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. But, can Kagome really show who she is, or will it be too much to expose the dark truth? Rated for Inuyasha's mouth, Miroku's hand, and s


A/N: 'Ello! My second fic – a surprisingly dark one. The first fic was deleted by me. I lost all inspiration and almost killed myself for writing so horribly. This one will be better.

I promise….

I think…

Anyway, I never thought I would write dark fics. And finally, my tradition of only reading fics will be broken. I'm writing too!

WOOHOO!

I'm such a nerd.

Note: This fic is AU.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is unfortunately all Rumiko Takahashi's.

Normal

Chapter 1 – Prologue

A thin line of crimson appeared.

She covered it up quickly. No one could see it if she was careful.

And even if they did, she had excuses, dozens she hadn't used yet. They would have to believe her. Why wouldn't they? They wouldn't – couldn't - see through her lies.

She would make sure of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Kagome!"

"What's up Kag?"

Eri and Yumi practically tackled Kagome on the way to school.

"Hey guys!"

Kagome had met Eri and Yumi just when she moved here, roughly a week ago. They lived right across the street from the shrine she was living in.

Eri and Yumi started blabbering about their day. Kagome could only make out parts of the conversation. Her mind was on other things.

"…about you, Kagome?"

Kagome snapped back to reality at the sound of her name.

"Huh?" was her oh-so intelligent reply.

"I said, what about you Kagome?" Eri repeated.

"What do you mean, what about me?" Kagome questioned.

She was now very confused.

'Maybe I should start paying attention,' Kagome thought.

"We were just saying how Houjou seems to really like you! We wanted to know if you liked him back."

Her mind was working at lighting speed thinking up of what to say when the bell rang, saving her from answering.

"I've got to go guys! I can't be late for class. See ya!" Kagome shouted right before she ran towards her next class.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…and so, World War II was started." Mrs. Bakuyo finished.

BRRIIIINNG!

The sound of the bell startled Kagome. She looked down at her notes. All over her page were doodles of stars, flowers and anything else she could draw. The only words she wrote were: WORLD WAR II.

Kagome grimaced inwardly. She would have a lot to go over, but the test was next week. She'd have time. She always made time.

As Kagome stood up, she heard a voice from behind.

"Hi Higurashi!"

The cheery voice made her want to run, but she forced herself to stand where she was and managed a smile, even if it was strained.

"Hi Houjou."

It wasn't as if he was a "bad" person or anything. Houjou was always overly cheerful and generous. It was like every other boy she met: dense and not able to take a hint. He was also so….boring. Like everything else in her life. She didn't need any more of it, although she wished she returned Houjou's feelings. Maybe if she did, something would make sense in her life.

"Higurashi?"

Kagome hadn't realized he had been talking to her and forced herself to answer him.

"Yes, Houjou-chan?" Kagome almost kicked herself. She hated calling him Houjou-_chan._

She couldn't kick, so for the time being, she stuck to digging her nails into her palm.

"Would you like to go to a movie with me on Friday?"

Her answer came automatically. She had used excuses whenever someone asked her to go out so many times, that she could now lie to them fluently, if it was possible to lie fluently.

Although she had just moved to this school, everything seemed the same as her last one.

"Sorry, Houjou. My grandma is coming into town tomorrow and only staying for a few weeks. I have to spend time with her, since she hasn't seen me for over four years."

Houjou looked disappointed for only a moment.

"Alright Higurashi! I'll see you tomorrow!" was his overly-enthusiastic reply.

Kagome didn't notice his enthusiasm. She had gone over this routine so many times, that she didn't need to listen to know what to say.

"Bye Houjou."

Kagome quickly dashed out of the room, not wanting to hear Houjou's voice again.

As faith would have it, she crashed into someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching and…" Kagome's automatic response started. She wasn't surprised at the emptiness of her voice. She had said this too many times.

But something about this boy she had just bumped into seemed different.

He had surprisingly long, white hair, and amber eyes that seemed as they were looking into her soul.

Kagome almost envied him for his originality, if that's what it could be called.

"Watch it, bitch!" he sneered.

Kagome's envy quickly turned to anger.

"Sorry, but last time I checked, I didn't look like a dog, I _think_ I was more of a human. But, sometimes the Special Education kids can't tell the difference. It's not your fault."

She had always been good at comebacks.

"You…you…wench!" Inuyasha managed to shout.

No one dared to insult Inuyasha. This girl was most likely new, although she seemed so familiar.

He banished that lastthought from his head.

"Awww, look at this. He knows the word wench! You deserve an applause, or would you prefer a trophy?"

"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply.

No one had ever made him speechless, and no one had ever won the "war" of insults he had with them.

'This girl is in for it,' was his last thought before Kagome left, as though it didn't matter that she had just insulted the most popular and toughest guy in school.

The bell rang signaling that Kagome was late for her next class.

This day was going to be just peachy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like it? It was short, but it's only the prologue.

I can't believe I forgot the names of Kagome's friends! I banged my head against the wall until the only names I could remember were Eri and Yumi. I am pretty sure at least one of them is spelled wrong, or not one of Kagome's friends. If you can, could someone tell me their names. Thanks!

Oh and see that little button at the bottom. Yeah, the one that says Review?

Click it!

I'll update faster if you do!


End file.
